The youngest son
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: Perseus is the youngest son and heir to Kronos. After watching his father turn on his mother with the help of their brothers he must turn on his friends and family and bring about a new age.
1. The birth of a God

**A/N Yes I am starting another story. Yes I do plan to eventually finish most if not all of my other stories. Unfortunately when I have a story on my mind I have to write it down to think of another story. So yeah, here it is. **

Chapter 1

"My Lord, it is done, you have a son."

"Thank you brother." The man on the throne answered. He got up and strode purposefully from the room. As he reached his bedroom door who listened out for the crying that signified another child having been born.

There was none. He pushed open the door his golden eyes shining when they landed on his wife holding a baby boy. The child looked at him with matching golden eyes. As his wife noticed him she flinched and instinctively moved to shield her son from his father.

"You shall not take him too." She said her voice steely. "I will not let your paranoia destroy another of our children."

The man shook his head. He loved his wife but she loved her children too much. "I will not let him become a threat to own reign. The titans shall rule forever."

He reached out his hand to touch the child. Rhea his wife pulled back away from Kronos. He snarled in anger and pulled back his hand to strike his wife.

Rhea flinched back and waited for the pain. It never came. She looked up to see her husband's hand to be moving in slow motion. Her son's eyes glowed with power. Kronos looked at his son in shock. His anger melted as he realised what that meant.

"He will be my successor."

Perseus as he was named by his mother grew up to be the pride of his father. No-one was sure why Kronos did not eat him like he did to his other siblings but for some reason he never could.

Perseus loved his father and his mother but he hated the treatment of mortals under the titans reign. He guessed that that was because of his domain of the earth. If mortal came from the earth they were from his domain.

Despite his disagreements with his father he advanced the humans slowly with the help of Prometheus. While Prometheus gave them fire he gave them access to metal such as bronze. He even invented the sword as a weapon. A weapon which he became the master of.

Perseus could best all but his father outright in combat. And even then it was touch and go for the titan lord.

Perseus had a good relationship with most of the titans, especially Atlas who was one of the only titans who could fight him on almost even ground. The only titan that he really did not get on with was Oceanus.

Oceanus did not follow Kronos, he spent most of his time slowly twisting the Lord of time. He would have succeeded before but Rhea had had another child Perseus. This was the cause of Kronos' paranoia. It was fed almost daily by his older brother. It rose to the point that Perseus was forced to stop his own father from killing Rhea in fear that she had hidden one of his children from him.

Perseus had run into the Throne room to hear yelling. He burst in to see Iapetus frozen in time watching helplessly as Kronos advanced on Rhea who was sprawled out on the floor. His scythe was trailing on the floor next to him carving into the floor. Perseus took a split second decision and flashed in front of his father.

He drew his sword to block his father's reflex strike. He backed off slowly clicking his fingers to release Iapetus. The titan collapsed to the floor.

"Father, calm down." Perseus warned cautiously. "Think about what you are doing."

Kronos paused for a moment until Oceanus, Krios, and Koios walked up behind him. "He is doing what any king should do. He is purging the realm of the traitors."

Perseus looked past them to see Perses, Atlas and many other titans.

He made a split second decision and grabbed both his father and mother and flashed out of the palace.

When he appeared in his destination, the island of Crete. He turned on his father once more. "Your brothers are using you father."

"No," he shouted, "They are not, the prophecy is coming to pass and you are going to overthrow me."

With that he charged at his son.

Perseus lifted his sword to block his father's strike. He allowed himself to be pushed back by his father's relentless assault. He used his earth powers to warn him of where his feet were stepping. As he reached the edge of the cave they were fighting in Perseus stamped his foot on the floor. The ground shook and Kronos slipped. Perseus shot forward and smacked his father on the head with the pommel of his sword.

He collapsed to the floor. Perseus the turned to his mother. She rested on the floor and looked at her son in shock. "Thank you son."

**A/N That was just a taster. Well I guess it was the first chapter but it was not a full chapter.**

**Anyway if you enjoyed it and want more review.**

**This is HCS signing off.**


	2. A Family Squable

**A/N This was started about ten minutes after the end of the last chapter so yeah. I don't know why but for some reason listening to Muse makes me want to write.**

Chapter 2

Perseus was worried. He was alone with his mother and his father who by the way was in a really bad mood. Fortunately he was currently knocked out. He now had to send a message through one titan who may be going to fight against him, to another titan who may be against him.

He through a gold coin in the air. It landed in a pool of water. "Iris can I send a message to Hecate."

After a minute of held breath the face of Hecate was shown in the pool.

"Hello Perseus." She said expressionless.

Perseus gave her a nod and said, "I need a favour." Hecate nodded gesturing for him to go on. "One which will make an immortal throw up."

Hecate gave him a wry smile. "Are you by chance going to feed this potion to your dear father?"

Perseus stared right at her across the message. He sighed "Yes."

Hecate smiled brighter, "Well then, I shall be right with you."

Perseus waited for Hecate. Iris would tell her where he was so there was no need to tell her. He was half expecting for Hecate to burst into the cave with half the titan council in tow behind her.

"Perseus calm down." Rhea called from across the cave. "Hecate is a good person, she knows that we are in the right here."

As if on cue the Titan of magic walked in through the entrance to the cave.

"Hello Perseus, Rhea." She said acknowledging the two of them.

"Thank you for coming Hecate. Do you have the potion?"

She nodded, "where is he?"

Hesitantly Perseus led her over to the back of the cave where the king of the titans was tied to the wall of the cave with earthen restraints.

Hecate walked up to him procuring a small bottle of clear liquid as she got close.

Kronos glared at her and his son he yelled something that was muffled by the gag over his mouth. The gag disappeared as Hecate pinched his nose.

Kronos opened his mouth to shout at them and Hecate poured the potion down his throat.

She turned back to Perseus. "It is done." 

Hecate joined Perseus, Rhea and the now grown up children of Kronos away from Crete. Perseus had the chance to kill his father. He couldn't and he left him there in the hopes that he would eventually come to reason.

As they went the group of newly named gods collected allies from both the ranks of titans and also from the other 'monsters' such as the hundred handed ones.

Along the way each of the four brothers had weapons made for them. Zeus a master bolt, Poseidon his Trident, Hades a helm and Perseus was given another sword made the same way as his father's scythe.

The gods grew in power until they were confident that they could defeat their predecessors.

The gods and their titan allies marched into the Throne room of Othrys. Waiting for them was Atlas, Perses, Krios, Iapetus, Kronos. The four brothers leading the march turned around to see their allies embroiled in a fight with the other titans. However Oceanus was nowhere to be found.

Zeus pointed his bolt straight at their father and charged, the other three brothers almost let him go alone in their shock.

The youngest of the four had gone to challenge the most powerful titan.

Poseidon was the first to react as he charged after Krios. Hades followed making a move after Iapetus. Perseus just waited, he knew both Atlas and Perses would be after him.

He watched as his youngest brother fired bolt after bolt at their father with very little success.

He had his old sword out ready to fight. It was always good to keep a weapon in reserve for a surprise.

As expected Atlas was the first to attack Perseus striking at his head with his javelin. Perseus ducked underneath it and met Perses' strike at his knees.

The three of them exchanged blows for a minute with Perseus not looking to be breaking a sweat. He kicked Perses in the chest and held his sword to Atlas' throat. "Give up my friend, you could never defeat me." Atlas froze and looked to be considering the deal.

Perses charged right back at Perseus and Atlas broke out of his stupor. He knocked the sword from his throat and Perseus drew his new symbol of power. The two titans looked at the sword in shock. It looked simple but they could feel the power radiating off of it.

Perseus readied both swords, "Come on, if you think you're hard enough."

Both of them looked wary and they were about to back off. A bright light shone from behind them. They had to shield their eyes.

When they opened them Hyperion was standing there with Rhea in his hand.

"Well Perseus do you give up?"

Perseus looked at his mother in despair. He looked around the room to see his three brothers looked in combat. Well except Zeus who seemed to be being played with by Kronos.

"Too slow." And with that Hyperion stabbed his sister through the chest with his spear.

Perseus' eyes lit up as golden suns. All three of the Titans were frozen in place. Koios and Iapetus were also frozen with their two opponents looking at Perseus in shock. Even Kronos was frozen in time, his own domain being used against him. Perseus stalked towards Hyperion who collapsed to the floor with the dust of his sister still on his body.

He looked up at his nephew in fear.

"Do you know what my father's scythe feels like?" Perseus asked slowly.

Hyperion shook his head.

Perseus shook his head and reached out his hand. Much to the shock of everyone in the room Kronos' scythe flew out of its master's hand and into Perseus'.

His old sword discarded on the floor he held the two most powerful weapons in the world in his hands. "His Scythe is meant to rip your soul clean from your body. One cut is meant to kill a mortal." Perseus said sadistically. His face turned to a smile, "My sword does that too."

With that he lopped off his head with both his weapons. Hyperion fading from existence. Perseus watched as a bright white ball of light rose up and entered his chest. He turned around to his shocked audience. He clicked his fingers and Perses and Atlas were unfrozen. They however made no effort to attack their one time friend. Perseus nodded to his three brothers and walked up to his father. Both Iapetus and Koios were unfrozen and dispatched by Poseidon and Hades.

Perseus gestured for Zeus to move aside.

"I like your scythe father, much better as a sword though." The ten foot weapon shrunk down to a hand and a half sword. "I am sorry that it came to this father but you are no longer the man who raised me."

He paused briefly, "I hope that you can find mother in Tartarus, I hope that she smacks some sense into you."

With that Perseus drove his sword into his father chest. He burst into dust like Rhea. Perseus turned back to his siblings who looked at him with a mixture of shock and awe.

"Shall we dear brothers?" Perseus asked gesturing to where the rest of the fight was.

**A/N I enjoyed this chapter. I do not think that is was that good though. I am not going to be releasing a new chapter for a while so I may do another story next. I know where I want to go next for both a journey through Kalos and the apprentice. I just need to put pen to paper, or in this case finger to keys.**

**Thanks for reading and this is HCS signing off.**


	3. Family and fights

**A/N Hey guys, I haven't been doing much writing recently and I apologise for that. I'll try and return to doing some more. Either way here is this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Perseus sat in his throne with his siblings sat around him. This was a meeting of what they had now been called 'Olympians'. The seven of them were well balanced. The most powerful of them were Hades, Hestia and himself. This meant that despite Zeus' huge ego and wild claims of succession he was frequently shown his place by any of his three older brothers.

Zeus was currently trying to convince the council to allow his children onto the council. None of the council had anything against Athena or Ares but as Perseus was trying to tell Zeus there were plenty of other gods who would therefore be powerful enough to join the council. "Zeus, you are not seeing the big picture, if they join then Hecate, Aphrodite and Triton should also be allowed to join." Perseus turned to Hades, "Thanatos as well probably."

Zeus shook his head missing Hades add, "He misses just about everything."

Just as Zeus was about to argue back Perseus shot up, "I need to leave now."

With that he flashed out of the room. He appeared next to a heavily pregnant woman. "Leto, what's wrong?"

She looked her cousin in the eyes and said, "They're coming."

Perseus had been helping Leto ever since his brother forced himself upon her. He had helped her avoid Hera and find somewhere safe to give birth to her children. He knew her well and like the other remaining titans he had made sure that she was alright after the gods took over. He was one of the only 'Titans' that was not restricted in any way.

He quickly prayed that his sister Hestia joined him. She was one of the few gods with no hatred for the titans.

The two of them helped Leto give birth to two godlings who she named Phoebe Artemis and Phoebus Apollo.

Perseus sat outside the small hut which his cousin, nephew and niece were in keeping watch. He knew that Hera would know of the birth and would most likely take action against it. As he was watching an armed figure flashed into the land outside the hut. Athena ran up the hill spear drawn and ready.

When she spotted her uncle she stopped in fear. He was the one god that genuinely scared her. Her other uncles were more powerful than her yes, but she could outthink them and knew how to manipulate their emotions. Perseus had no such weakness.

She gathered up her courage, "Step aside uncle. My father will make me an Olympian for this."

Perseus smiled, "And why does your father think he has the right to do that?"

Athena was caught off guard; she was told that her father was in charge on the council.

Perseus casually drew his two swords. "I would rather not fight you niece, please back down."

Athena's mind worked over time trying to think of a way out of this. As she thought a flash of red light appeared above Perseus turning into her brother Ares. He fell down towards his Uncle sword drawn.

He then froze. Perseus looked at Athena straight in the eyes, no strain showing from freezing a god in time, he looked angry, Athena had never seen him angry and she wished that it had stayed that way, "Go now niece, tell my brother and sister that the twins are under my protection."

Athena waited a second before flashing out. Perseus looked up at his nephew. "You go too." He let him fall and he too flashed out.

Perseus shook his head, "Stupid siblings."

Athena appeared back in the throne room, with Ares appearing a second later. She saw her father looking at her with her step mother deliberately looking the other way. "So Athena did you do it?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Son?" Zeus questioned. He too shook his head, "Why in Hades not?"

"Uncle Perseus stopped us." Athena said, "He said they were under his protection."

Hera gave a bitter laugh, "Our brother is too kind for his own good, and he needs to be removed."

Zeus looked at his wife/sister in shock. "And how would you go about doing that."

Hera smiled, "I have an idea.

As Perseus watched his surrogate children grow into full blown gods, they went out hunting almost every day. They were going to be becoming Olympians today; Apollo was the more outgoing of the two and was looking forward to it. Artemis was despite her complaining the shyer of the two of them. She was much more attached to her parents, Perseus especially.

Leto was standing outside of the hut waving to them as for the first time they would join their 'father' Zeus in Olympus.

Perseus looked at the two of them with pride, they were barely ten years old in human years.

"Ready you two?" The two of them nodded, they appeared in the streets of Olympus.

As they nervously followed their father. As they walked Perseus talked briefly with almost every minor god, nymph or satyr that he came across, with a friendly familiarity.

When they finally reached the doors he turned to them and said, "Grow to your godly heights" The twins both grew to an impressive twelve feet for godlings their age. Perseus grew to a huge thirty feet. He smiled down at his two children, "lets go."

As they entered there was complete silence. Zeus smiled at the three of them. "What are you doing brother, why are you sat at the head?" Perseus asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I am claiming my birth right."

Perseus looked around the faces of the gods and goddesses there. Hestia and Hades had grim looks of determination on their faces, Hera looked smug, Poseidon, Athena, Demeter and Ares looked impassive.

"Don't you mean Hades' birth right brother." Perseus said keeping his calm.

Zeus got up and said "Brother the council has decided that you are no longer needed on the council."

"Is this the council or you pulling in favours and manipulating the council into saying that?" Perseus asked.

Apollo pointed his knife into Perseus' neck saying, "Stand down father."

Perseus was about to react when Artemis hit Apollo so hard he hit the floor in a heap.

Perseus turned to Zeus, "you'll regret that Zeus,"

Zeus smirked, "All I did was promise him a nice new domain of the sun."

Perseus gritted his teeth, "Poseidon, why don't we teach our little brother a lesson." Zeus said. Artemis stepped forward to help her father but he held her back, "Artemis let me do this, I don't want to you get hurt."

Perseus flashed on his armour and drew his two swords, "Don't do this Poseidon, this is not you."

Poseidon grinned and fired a blast of water at his brother. Perseus stopped it and then stopped him in time. He turned to Zeus striding quickly towards his brother. Zeus quickly paled and yelled, "Stop him." A blast of fire came from Hestia catching him of guard, Perseus stopped the second one snuffing it out with his power over light. He then used his earth power to encase Hades in a cocoon.

Perseus then dropped to the floor in pain, all of his power rushing from him. Zeus' look of fear changed to arrogance and he fired his bolt, only to see his brother still there when the dust faded.

Perseus had lost control over his domains. He saw the rest of the council gathering up their power ready to fire, he turned to Artemis and used the last of his power to stop her from getting in the way. He smiled at her and then the pain hit.


	4. Grief

**A/N Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I've decided to try and answer questions in my chapters as some people I can't reply to their reviews.**

**WhiteEagle 1985- thanks so much for you constant support it is really appreciated. And same I hate them too.**

**Odee- I will try to update as quickly as I can without ignoring my other stories**

**Zeta710- thanks**

**Monkeybaby- great name and thanks**

**Matt- yeah but just because she isn't usually aggressive doesn't mean that she isn't very powerful.**

**Allegra M- yeah.. it is a bit like that. It is inspired by that to an extent.**

**And there you go, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 4

When Perseus opened his eyes he saw that he was in a dark cavern. He heard a noise from behind him and reached down for his sword. His smiled faded when he realised that it was still in the throne room. He turned around slowly summoning up a sword of earth to him. A hellhound was standing behind him with a curious look on its face. When it finally realised who he was through his scent it wagged its tail excitedly and barked. It then ran out of the cave stopping before the edge and looking back as if waiting for him to follow.

Perseus weighed up his options. He knew where he was, Tartarus was easily recognisable to a god of the earth. "He was unlikely to be getting much help down here. Most of the Titans here hated him, but this hellhound at least seemed to be helping him. He shrugged his shoulders, and followed it out of the cave.

Hades looked at the two weapons of his brother. All he felt was rage, rage at his brother Zeus for making him do this. He looked around at the council who were in a mixture of triumph and sadness. Artemis and Hestia were the worst, they were both silently weeping. Apollo tried to comfort his sister and he was met by a fierce glare. Poseidon was thrown across the room by a blast of fire after trying the same to his sister.

Zeus walked over to the two most powerful weapons in the world. He reached down to pick up Perseus' sword and was thrown across the room. If Hades wasn't so upset he would be laughing right now.

Ares tried to pick up the scythe which had reverted to its original form. He collapsed to the floor in pain and then fell still. Artemis then walked over to them and picked them both up without an issue. As Apollo tried once more to comfort her he was met with a sword to his face.

Hades looked at the other children of Zeus in the room. Athena looked happy that her plan had worked, Hephaestus looked unbothered, as did Aphrodite.

Triton Poseidon's son looked furious. He had just arrived in the room. He was excluding Apollo who was like a son to Perseus his favourite nephew. He loved his uncle as did his mother who despite her father's actions got on well with Perseus.

He walked over to Artemis and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned around and hugging him wept onto his shoulder both the weapons in her hands.

Hades spoke to them in his mind, "I can get those to Perseus."

The two of them turned to him in shock only now realising the grief that their uncle and aunt were in.

They gave him a nod and flashed out. Hades walked over to Hestia who was saying 'why' over and over. He put a reassuring hand on her and they flashed out to where the younger gods were waiting.

When they had left Zeus who had finally pulled himself out of the rubble looked down to see the weapons, his daughter and two of his siblings missing.

He looked at his wife and seeing the triumphant look on her face he smiled. He then demanded, "Where are my new weapons?"

"Artemis took them husband, she disappeared with Triton, Hades and Hestia." Hera answered.

"Father I think I know why you and my stupid brother couldn't pick them up." Athena said gesturing to Ares on the floor.

"Why is that daughter?" Zeus said impatiently.

"Because Perseus and his father both had charms on their weapons so that only those they trust can pick them up. He obviously no longer trusts you, so you couldn't pick them up." Athena explained.

Zeus frowned, he was many things but stupid was not one of them. "Fine then, we shall put them on display until the charm is broken."

He turned to Apollo, "Call in Hecate and then go and get your sister and the weapons."

Apollo nodded, and immediately flashed out.

When Hades and Hestia arrived in hades' palace Artemis seemed to have calmed down somewhat. Probably because she had a task to help her surrogate father.

"What can we do?" she asked.

Perseus followed the hellhound and finally they arrived at a massive Palace. The hound stopped briefly looking back as Perseus admired the Palace. It was completely black with no visible end to it. There were two gates which were slowly opening for the now quickly disappearing hellhound.

Perseus gave a sigh and followed it into the palace.

Hades looked down at the weapons of his brother. He was leading the other three gods across the underworld to one of the places that even he rarely dared to go. They were going to the mouth of Tartarus.

Artemis was right behind him her outwardly proud demeanour somewhat cracked by recent events. Triton and Hestia followed her, the latter of whom was looking worryingly broken.

When they reached the edge of the pit and Hades turned to the other gods and gave them a rare smile, "Here we go." With that he fell to his knees and was followed by the others.

Perseus was awestruck by the size of the palace, he felt almost obliged to grow to his thirty feet. When he finally looked ahead he felt inadequate. There were three huge beings, at least twice his size.

He got down to one knee in respect recognising them for who they were.

The only woman smiled and said, "Rise Perseus, I have a request to ask of you."

**A/N So that is the chapter.**

**I am sorry that it is no longer but I wanted to get this up and felt that I could end it there.**

**The next chapter should be quick in following up, maybe in the next few days.**

**Thanks for reading and this is HCS signing off.**


End file.
